The present technology relates to a coordinate input device including a touch sensor.
There has been disclosed a coordinate input device including an operation section that is operable with a finger of a user, with a casing grasped by the user. For example, coordinate input devices including touch sensors as operation sections are disclosed in the following patent documents: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2008-277874, 2011-71738, 2013-149126, 2008-192012, and 2013-235359.